1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a direct light-triggered thyristor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, using a direct light-triggered thyristor to configure a semiconductor device is known. For example, there is a semiconductor device including a structure in which cooling fins and direct light-triggered thyristors are alternately bonded.
However, in the above-described semiconductor device, a connection side of an optical fiber with respect to the direct light-triggered thyristor is often structurally embedded. Therefore, in the semiconductor device, the optical fiber is being pulled out from the direct light-triggered thyristor. The optical fiber must be sufficiently carefully handled because of properties of a material thereof. Therefore, when manufacturing, assembling, or disassembling such a semiconductor device, inconvenience arises from handling due to the pulled-out optical fiber. In particular, a length of the optical fiber is increased as the semiconductor device is installed in a higher-voltage unit. When the length of the optical fiber is increased, handling the semiconductor device becomes more difficult.
Furthermore, when the optical fiber is damaged, the optical fiber must be replaced. However, when one end of the optical fiber is structurally embedded in the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device must be disassembled in order to replace the optical fiber.
As explained above, in the semiconductor device including the direct light-triggered thyristor, inconvenience often arises from handling due to the optical fiber that is connected to the direct light-triggered thyristor.